Buzi
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Oboje zmieniają partnerów jak rękawiczki. Oboje lubią swoje życie. Nienawidzą za to siebie nawzajem. Niestety ktoś musi zeswatać Jima i Lilkę, bo w tempie, jakim posuwa się ich znajomość zaczną do siebie mówić po imieniu dopiero po czterdziestce.


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **Kisses

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **SB/DM

**Liczba słów: **922

**Napisany: **kwiecień 2010

**Opis: **Dorcas i Syriusz. Oboje zmieniają partnerów jak rękawiczki. Oboje lubią swoje życie. Nienawidzą za to siebie nawzajem. Niestety ktoś musi zeswatać Jima i Lilkę, bo w tempie, jakim posuwa się ich znajomość zaczną do siebie mówić po imieniu dopiero po czterdziestce. Czy operacja „swat" przekroczy fazę planów?

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Kisses**_

Dorcas Meadowes stała przy oknie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Wyglądała przez okno, jednocześnie patrząc na zegarek. Na spotkanie była umówiona za pół godziny. Powinna zdążyć pobiegać... I zdążyć przed deszczem, na który najwyraźniej się zbierało. No trudno, w razie czego, nie jest z cukru, nie rozpuści się. Byle tylko zdążyła się przebrać przed spotkaniem z tym cholernym Blackiem. Spojrzała na swój strój do biegania: krótki top, szorty.. Jeszcze ten palant pomyśli, że to dla niego się wystroiła, żeby seksownie wyglądać. Jeśli on w ogóle myśli. No dobra, nie będę tu sterczeć wiecznie, pomyślała i ruszyła. Musiała najpierw rzucić na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Gdyby ktoś z belfrów by ją tak zobaczył...  
Nie zrobiła jeszcze swojego stałego dystansu, kiedy zaczął padać deszcz. Przebiegła przez polane na miejsce spotkania, pod rozłożyste drzewo. Poczeka tam chwile, pójdzie do zamku się przebrać i wróci. Ale nici z jej planów. Pod drzewem stał Black.  
- Ohoo, Meadowes, gdybym wiedział, że to randka.. – spojrzał na swoje ubranie, w którym, Dorcas z niechęcią musiała sobie przyznać, wyglądał megaświetnie. - No, ale ty też się nie postarałaś. Wyglądasz jak zmokła kura- Roześmiał się a Dorcas pokazała mu środkowy palec.  
- Gówno mnie obchodzisz, parszywy szczurze. Wiesz dobrze, że jesteśmy tu ze względu na twojego ukochanego Pottera i Lily.  
- O tą wredną Rudą? Znowu dala kosza Jimowi? Ochhhh, jakie to zaskakujące.  
- Bez jaj, do cholery, trzeba coś zrobić. A nikt poza nami nic nie wymyśli. Eve, Lupin albo Pettigrew? Zapomnij.

- No dobra, skoro nie randka - wtrącił to szyderczym tonem, więc chciała go udusić ale się powstrzymała - Co proponujesz? Tylko głośniej, proszę, bo krasnali z tej wysokości nie słychać...

Dorcas porządnie się wnerwiła. Rzuciła się na niego z zamiarem strzelenia go z liścia. Nie zdążyła. Syriusz Black powstrzymał ją w najbardziej niewiarygodny sposób: pocałował ją.

Kiedy poczuła dotyk jego ust na swoich, jego dłonie obejmujące ją, zadrżała. Odwzajemniła jego pocałunek z taką samą gwałtownością i namiętnością. Czuła, że nogi ma jak z waty. Chciała tak trwać z nim... Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomiła sobie, co robi. Na przekór własnym pragnieniom oderwała się od niego. Wcześniej przerwany cios trafił do celu.

Nie tylko czerwony ślad po uderzeni stanowił nowość na jego twarzy. Zmieniło się jego spojrzenie.. Czując na sobie jego wzrok pomyślała o czymś zupełnie nieprawdopodobnym..

Dojście do siebie zajęło jej chwilę. Meadowes! - zgromiła się w myślach - Co ty, do ciężkiej cholery wyrabiasz?

I zwiała nie oglądając się na siebie.

Ciągle czuła na sobie jego wzrok...

_Moja _

_z twoją spleciona dłoń_

_Dotyk_

_twoje usta_

_w ognistym tańcu złączone z moimi...  
_

Banał! Banał! Banał!  
Wściekły Syriusz Black porwał na strzępy pergamin z owocem dwugodzinnej pracy, wierszem dla Dorcas. Wrzucił te kawałeczki do kominka i, patrząc jak trawią je płomienie, uśmiechnął się.  
Przez tą dziewczynę stawał się niezrównoważony. Przecież w ogóle nie zamierzał tego.. tego czegoś jej wysyłać? Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie..  
I, mimo że lękał się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne, uśmiechał się nadal.  
Minął już czas wypierania się własnych uczuć - młody Black przyznał się przed samym sobą jakie uczucia żywi do Meadowes, dlatego był zadowolony.  
I dlatego, że teraz mógł utrzeć nosa Huncwotom i tej wrednej Rudej. A jednak jestem zdolny do kochania! Co na to powiecie?  
Nie, jednak nic się nie zmienił...

Oszaleć można.

Jakby było dla kogo.  
Ooo, nie, teraz przesadziłeś, Black - odezwał się głos w jego głowie - śmiesz obrażać MOJĄ dziewczynę? i swoją, gwoli ścisłości?  
Gwoli ścisłości to jeszcze nie twoja, pardon, NASZA dziewczyna.  
Na Merlina, zamknij się ! Jesteś tylko głosem w mojej głowie!  
A rozmawianie z własną głową to pierwsza oznaka szaleństwa, tak, wiem co o tym sądzisz. Nie uważasz jednak, że na takie obawy za późno? Ale, mniejsza z tym. Tylko raz ją pocałowałeś. Nie zakładaj z góry, ze jeden pocałunek wystarczy by zdobyć TAKĄ dziewczynę.  
No, nareszcie gadasz z sensem - Syriusz, dając kolejny dowód, że nie zmienił się w ogóle, nie usłyszał krytyki - jedynie pochwałę swojej ukochanej.

Dyskutując z tym upierdliwym, jednakże nie pozbawionym zdrowego rozsądku głosikiem, Black spacerował po dormitorium. Gdyby nie to, pewnie dalej gadałby do siebie i nie robił nic, by zdobyć wybrankę swojego serca.  
Łaził jednak po dormitorium, dzięki czemu gwałtownie wyrwał się z tych bezsensownych rozważań- potykając się o dżinsy Jamesa.  
Zajęty wyzywaniem Pottera od najgorszych, najpaskudniejszych, najoślizglejszych i najzimniejszych Ślizgonów, wyrażaniem zdumienie: dlaczego, do cholery, jeszcze nie wywalił zaśmierdłego dobytku Rogacza przez okno i w ogóle dlaczego pozwolił sobie na tę wątpliwą przyjemność mieszkania z Jamesem w jednym pokoju, zapomniał o Dorcas, co pozwoliło mu wreszcie zacząć działać. Oczywiście dopiero, gdy skończył barwną Litanię Do Jamesa-Cholernego-Bałaganierza-Pottera.

Zadowolony, niedbałym krokiem wyszedł z dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym natknął się na Dorcas, która, samotnie porządkowała tablicę ogłoszeń. Byli jedynymi osobami w pomieszczeniu.  
Jako że w takich chwilach wyłączało mu się myślenie, zarówno to mądre jak i .. mniej mądre, Syriusz podszedł do Dorcas i zapytał:  
- Pomóc ci, mała?  
Zapewne nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że Dorcas porządkowała tę tablicę w kusym szlafroku, cudem tylko utrzymując równowagę na rozchwianym stoliku.

Na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą, czy stolik zachwiał się mocniej przez przypadek, czy wywołane to było nierozsądnym, aczkolwiek palącym pragnieniem pocałunku. Ważne tylko, że Gryfonka nic sobie nie uszkodziła spadając w otwarte ramiona Blacka.  
I może lepiej, że prawda nigdy nie wyjdzie na jaw- bowiem Dorcas, pod wpływem chwili nagrodziła swojego bohatera zmysłowym pocałunkiem.

Dziękując losowi za swoją zapobiegliwość, Syriusz oddawał pocałunki Meadowes, mając nadzieję, że nie narazi się na jej słynny gniew.  
Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko się układało tak cudownie.  
Po kolejnym pocałunku w ogóle przestał myśleć. Liczyła się tylko ona.

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
